Victoria Winters
This is an article for the character from Dark Shadows. She is one of the Vampires from Dark Shadows. Victoria is an orphan who ends up in the mysterious town of Collinsport, Maine, to unravel the mysteries of her past. Description Victoria Winters is a lovely vampire. she unravels the mysteries of her past in the classic show, Dark Shadows (1966 to 1971), and the 2012 movie version of Dark Shadows. Personality In GoAnimate, Victoria is feisty, mysterious, independent, and always wants to take the lead. Even though she is usually greedy, she doesn't mind going through great lengths to get whatever it is she truly desires. She is a nice vampire and never wants to sink her fangs into anyone's flesh. Unlike most vampires, Victoria doesn't like drinking blood, and often passes out at the sight of it. She sees the natural world, society, and humans as fascinating. She loves to learn, and is pleased that she has eternity to do so. To her, knowledge is better than blood. She studies everything, thinks outside the box, and ponders realities and possible advancements. She is exceptionally friendly towards humans and welcomes their company, for she believes being among them offers the best vantage point from which to observe their behavior up close. She takes almost everything seriously at all costs, and doesn't like other vampires getting in her way of reaching her goals. Interests Likes *Clarence *The Fairly OddParents *The Black Exorcist *Kikaider *William Shakespeare plays *Math *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Apple & Onion *Danny Phantom *Bitstrips *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Loud House *Adventure Time *Naruto *Total Drama *Raving Rabbids *Cleaning *Chocolate *We Bare Bears *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Mina and the Count *Littlest Pet Shop *Batman *Summer Camp Island *Table tennis *Steven Universe *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Bleach *Soul Eater *Sergeant Frog *Sidekick *Daria *Regular Show *Ninjas *Witches *Gravity Falls *One Piece *Sugar skulls *The Fairly OddParents *Hey Arnold *The Loud House *Recess *Fillmore *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Infinity Train *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *The Powerpuff Girls *Scooby-Doo *WordGirl *Johnny Bravo *Kim Possible *Invader Zim *Futurama *Evil Con Carne *El Chavo *Totally Spies *Rick and Morty *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Girl Scout cookies *Mickey Mouse cartoons *Ben 10 *Eddsworld *Dexter's Laboratory *Peanuts *The Proud Family *Avatar: The Last Airbender *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Rocko's Modern Life *Madeline *Princess Natasha *Basketball *K-Pop music *Phineas and Ferb *Ruby Gloom *The Aristocats *Mighty Mouse *Mulan *Yoga Dislikes *Amateur Surgeon *Mr. Bean *Johnny Test *Teen Titans Go *Overused trends and memes *Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Trivia *Victoria Winters and her role as governess is inspired by title character in Charlotte Brontë's gothic novel Jane Eyre. *Victoria works part-time as a convenience store clerk. Gallery Dark_Shadows_Victoria.jpg|Victoria Winters in 2012's Dark Shadows Movie Darkshadows_dontthrowballs_hd.jpg|Victoria Winters With Some Fruit on Her Plate Dark-shadows_2012_poster_bella-heathcote_uk.jpg|Victoria Winters as a Vampire Char-vw1.jpg|Victoria Winters in The Original Dark Shadows (1966-1971)] Screen Shot 2018-11-29 at 5.18.29 PM.png|Victoria in Comedy World form Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 5.43.05 PM.png Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Halloween edition Category:October births Vampires Dark Shadows Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased Characters